


dramatique

by alifeofourown



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's not-so-secretly addicted to soap operas, as if he doesn't already have enough drama in his life. Louis's just in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dramatique

                “Liam!” Liam shifts his gaze and he stares at Louis quietly, patiently waiting for him to say whatever it is he needs to announce. Louis, however, doesn’t seem to think that Liam’s attention is quite enough. “Liam. Liam, Liam, Liam!”

                “Yes, Louis?” Liam asks as he leans back against the sofa, watching as a grin spreads across Louis’s face, taking over his expression completely. “What do you need?”

                Louis crawls across the furniture and he plops himself down in Liam’s lap, hooking his hands together behind Liam’s neck. “Nothing. I just wanted to hear you say my name.” He leans in, blocking Liam’s view of the television just as the show that he regrets to admit he’s emotionally attached to starts up again.

                “What’re you doing, Lou?” Liam asks as he shifts, craning his neck to try and see what’s going on in the drama. “I can’t see the show.”

                “You’ll survive,” Louis replies as he pins Liam back against the couch and blocks his view again. Liam tries to at least listen to the show but the volume’s so low from keeping it down so the boys could nap earlier that he can’t make out more than the occasional word. Sometimes Liam hates how considerate of others he is. And captions; he despises those too.

                “Louis, this isn’t funny,” Liam explains after a moment and yet he doesn’t try to move so that he can push Louis off of him. They both know that Liam can overpower Louis in a heartbeat if he has to and yet he doesn’t. Maybe it’s because Liam doesn’t want to admit how much he loves this cheesy soap opera or maybe it’s because Liam is enjoying the feeling of Louis’s weight in his lap. He honestly doesn’t want to know right now because either answer is bad in his eyes. “I don’t want to miss what happens,” he finally whines and instantly regrets it when he sees the look on Louis’s face.

                Louis wiggles around in Liam’s lap and Liam finds himself wrapping his arms around Louis’s waist to keep him from knocking them both off the couch. “I’ll tell you what happens, okay?” Liam sighs but doesn’t complain as Louis cranes his head towards the telly, clinging to Liam a little tighter to make sure he can’t see anything. “Celeste is telling Ricardo she can’t be with him because it’s too dangerous for her son’s psyche.”

                “Of course,” Liam responds as he tries to catch a glimpse. “She would pick the child born out of rape rather than the man she’s been in love with for twenty years.” Louis stares at him with the most peculiar expression and Liam’s pretty sure his face ignites with the worst blush he’s had in a long time. “Go on, what does Ricardo say?”

                In the moment that Louis takes to shift back around to the TV, Liam composes himself and makes sure to _never_ do anything remotely close to that again. If the fans knew what he spent his days watching he’d never be taken seriously, not that he is thanks to the four imbeciles he chooses to spend his life with.

                “Ricardo’s begging,” Louis continues and Liam grips a little tighter to Louis’s waist as he hangs on to his every word. “He’s trying to make Celeste see that she’s the only one for him and he’ll wait forever if he has to.” Liam sucks in breath and he waits, needing to know what happens next. “Celeste just…”

                Louis falters and Liam mentally scrabbles at whatever strength he has left to resist practically shouting at Louis, “She just _what_?!” His fingers are slightly digging into Louis’s waist as he calmly, very calmly, asks Louis what just happened on the show he will never admit is his favourite of all time, excluding X Factor. “What happened, Louis?” Louis lurches forward and he turns off the TV with a flick of the remote, clearly hiding whatever it was that was happening on the screen from Liam. “Louis?”

                “She just, uh…” Louis turns his head so that he’s looking at Liam and the expression on his face seems somewhat confused and concerned as he stares at Liam. It’s causing Liam unease because, really, how bad could it have been? He worries for his favourites but at the moment he’s more worried about how Louis’s reacting to it. “She just…”

                And then, all of a sudden, Louis lurches forward and presses his lips against Liam’s, kissing him with just about everything he can muster. Liam’s so caught off guard that all he can manage to do is grip tighter to Louis’s waist as his mouth opens obediently beneath Louis’s lips. Louis’s kissing him so intensely and wonderfully that by the time Liam’s actually able to react, Louis’s trying to stick his tongue down Liam’s throat and the last thing Liam ever wants to do is make him stop.

                When they finally separate, Liam’s struggling to catch his breath and Louis looks so genuinely pleased that Liam fears saying the wrong thing will cause the moment to shatter and break into too many pieces for Liam to put back together. “If that’s what Celeste did…” Liam starts before he pauses and smiles lightly at Louis. “Well…I’m not complaining.”

                Louis looks at Liam for a moment before he bursts into laughter and presses his lips to Liam’s before he can follow suit. It’s a good feeling, being able to kiss Louis, and Liam’s not even sure where these feelings came from in the first place but he’s so glad they’re around.

                Weeks later, Liam learns that Celeste actually killed Ricardo during the scene that Louis kissed him through. He’s stopped watching the show, much to his bandmates’ approval, but Liam will always be glad for his brief but wonderful addiction to soap operas. They never gave him anything, but watching them with Louis gave him more than he could have ever asked for.


End file.
